Divinité
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: OS sur une enquête de routine pour Sam et Dean. Avec un peu d'humour. (Fic pour le concours d'un fofo)


**Divinité**

_Et voilà un petit OS pour le concours du fofo…_

_J'ai choisi le thème où il fallait écrire un truc drôle…_

_Ouais bon, pour le « drôle » j'suis pas douée XD  
Mais bonne lecture tout de même !_

_Et à jeudi pour mon nouvel UA !_

**Disclaimer**** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la C W, etc... Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et je n'en tire aucun profit à part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

**Then**** : **

Dean et Sam doivent trouver un moyen de ramener tous les anges au paradis. En parlant d'eux, Castiel était déchu et restait introuvable. Mon histoire se situe après le 9.08. Une petite enquête de routine va mal tourner, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur avec les blagues incessantes des deux frangins.

**Now**** :**

Encore un matin au bunker. Dean descendit boire un café alors que Sam, déjà attablé, faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable. L'aîné, qui se servit une tasse de liquide noir, scruta son frère quelques minutes, avant de rétorquer.

- Déjà en train de geeker, Sammy ? Tu reposes ton cerveau des fois ?

Le geek en question jeta un coup d'œil au chasseur qui voulait dire « Sérieusement ? » avant de se justifier.

- Je bosse moi, Dean. J'ai peut-être trouvé une affaire pour nous.

L'aîné des Winchester s'assit à côté de son frère, pour lire l'article sur l'écran.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Apparemment ça se passe à Topeka, c'est dans le Kansas, la Police a retrouvé un homme enchaîné sur le lit d'un hôtel. Il y a eu le feu et la victime est morte. Le plus étrange, en revanche, c'est que les chaînes qui le lié sont incassables. Même après l'incendie, les policiers ont dû démonter le lit pour pouvoir enlever le corps.

- Beurk. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une affaire pour nous ?

- On compte deux victimes à ce jour, pas un seul suspect, les chaînes ne peuvent pas être brisées, il n'y a aucun lien entre les morts et personne n'a rien vu. Ouais, je crois qu'on devrait y jeter un coup d'œil.

Mais, devant la mine boudeuse de son aîné, Sam s'impatienta.

- Quoi ?

- Bah… Y'avait ma série cette après-midi à la télé et…

L'ainé, d'un air renfrogné, donna raison à Sam.

- Ok, ça va. Je vais préparer les sacs.

**XXX**

Dean conduisait depuis presque 4h, dans son Impala, avec Sam côté passager. Ce dernier essayait de se concentrer sur les articles qu'il avait imprimés au bunker, mais impossible de réfléchir avec son aîné qui chantait atrocement faux, un air d'AC/DC, par dessus la musique du poste.

- _Highway to hell ! I'm on the highway to hell !_

Le cadet, n'en pouvant plus, baissa le son de l'autoradio, en soufflant.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, Dean !

- Quoi ? T'aime pas ma musique ?

- Je la supporte depuis 10 ans, ta musique ! Tu peux pas changer de chansons ? Dean, tu mets encore des cassettes ! Tu sais qu'on est passé à l'air numérique ? Genre les CD, les Ipod, lecteur DVD…

Le conducteur leva les yeux au ciel puis arrêta complètement le poste.

- Ok, ok ! C'est bon, Sammy. J'enlève ma musique et tu peux te concentrer pour faire tes devoirs.

Le nez de nouveau plongé dans les papiers, le cadet rétorqua.

- Ce ne sont pas des devoirs, mais des articles concernant l'enquête. _Jerk._

_- Bitch._

**XXX**

Des heures après, ils se garèrent sur le parking d'un vieux motel de la ville. Descendant leurs sacs du coffre, ils allèrent ensuite payer une chambre, pour enfin se mettre au travail. Sam alluma son ordinateur portable, alors que Dean feuilletait un magazine, allongé sur le lit, en buvant un verre de Whisky.

- Dean, demain faudra interroger la Police de Topeka. Là, je pense qu'il est trop tard, mais si tu veux, on peut partir glaner des informations auprès des familles des victimes.

- Mmmmmm… maugréa l'aîné.

- Ok. Ça veut dire oui ?

- Mmmmm….

- Dean ! S'impatienta le cadet.

Le chasseur se leva du lit pour finalement prendre sa veste de cuir marron.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Bah faire ce que tu as dit… Glaner des infos, tout ça.

Sam ferma les yeux pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Tu parles que tu vas chercher des infos ! Tu vas au bar du coin pour draguer, c'est ça ?

Dean sourit comme un gosse.

- Ouais. Mais je vais bosser hein. Je vais là où les victimes ont forcément dû aller un jour. Alors entre deux bières, je poserais des questions à la barmaid. Ou à la serveuse, si c'est un mec au bar.

- Attends, Dean !

Mais l'aîné était déjà parti vers son lieu de prédilection à bord de son Impala.

**XXX**

Le chasseur entra dans un établissement sombre, avec un éclairage tamisé. Le bar sentait un mélange d'alcool, de cigarette et de sueur. Il se dirigea vers la femme qui tenait le comptoir.

- Hey. Je vais prendre un Whisky, commanda le frère. Et, laissez la bouteille, rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

La barmaid avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, mais elle sourit tout de même. Dean balaya la salle du regard, histoire de voir si quelqu'un le branchait. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour siroter son verre, une femme s'assit à côté de lui. Voyant la jolie demoiselle, le chasseur lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Hello toi.

Elle était magnifique, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, vêtu d'une robe rouge moulante qui mettait en avant son décolleté. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, couvertes de rouge.

- On dirait que tu es tout seul, commença-t-elle.

- On dirait bien, oui, répondit-il, encore tout sourire.

- Tu es nouveau ici, pas vrai ?

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Parce que si je t'avais vu avant, je m'en souviendrais.

Après quelques regards aguicheurs, le Winchester se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Dean.

- Et moi Désirée.

- Tu m'étonnes…

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur celle de Dean, le chasseur ressentit en courant étrange lui parcourir le corps. Complètement envoûté, il se laissa emporter par cette mystérieuse inconnue, qui le tenait par le bras pour le sortir du pub.

**XXX**

Sam était parti du motel, avec son faux badge de FBI, dans l'intention de parler aux familles. Sans voiture, il avait appelé un taxi. Ses recherches sur le PC lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille concernant le tueur.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la première porte à laquelle il toqua, s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cernes prononcés et au regard absent.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis l'agent Copeland. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser concernant votre mari.

Une fois assit sur un vieux canapé, une tasse de café à la main, Sam commença son enquête.

- Qu'est-ce que votre mari faisait dans la chambre d'hôtel, ce jour-là ? Est-ce qu'il avait une affaire à régler à son travail ?

Une moue réprobatrice s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oh non. John était ce que j'appellerai un « coureur de jupons. » Il ne me disait rien, mais je le savais. Cette nuit-là, il était parti boire un verre avec ses collègues de bureau, au bar de la ville. J'imagine très bien ce qui a pu le conduire à cette chambre…

- Je suis désolé… Vous dites qu'il était avec une femme ? Vous pensez que c'est elle qui l'a tué ?

Cette fois, la veuve esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Ficelé à un lit, dans une chambre de motel près d'un bar, en pleine nuit… Oui, je pense qu'il était avec une femme et qu'elle l'a tué.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est vous le flic.

Sam se mit à réfléchir et une question lui vint en tête.

- Attendez, dans quel bar est allé votre mari avant de se faire tuer ?

**XXX**

Dean, qui était au lit avec Désirée, n'entendit pas son portable sonner. Sam laissa un message :

« Dean ! Décroche ton foutu téléphone ! Je sais qui est derrière tout ça ! Je crois savoir quelle créature nous devons combattre. Surtout n'approche aucune femme, il y a une divinité qui se promène dans la ville ! Dean ! Merde, je viens te chercher ! »

En repassant par le motel pour prendre des armes dans un sac, Sam rappela un taxi pour le conduire à l'hôtel le plus proche du bar de la ville.

Quant à l'aîné, complètement envoûté, il laissa Désirée l'enchaîner au lit.

- Tu vas passer une nuit d'enfer, mon mignon.

- Ah, je connais déjà l'enfer, rétorqua le frère.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut fini son petit manège, que la créature lui montra son vrai visage. Ses yeux se remplirent de rouge vif, ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent comme des serpents et son corps devint aussi blanc qu'un cadavre.

- _Son of a bitch ! _Maugréa l'homme.

La femme le toisa et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage de plus en plus laid.

- Vous les chasseurs, vous tombez dans le piège si facilement.

Encore un peu groggy par l'envoûtement, Dean essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais sans succès. Alors que la déesse se dirigea vers le chasseur pour le tuer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, sur Sam, qui débarqua, arme en main. Surprise, Désirée se tourna vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur par télékinésie. Dans l'élan, le cadet lâcha son revolver.

- Un second chasseur ? comprit-elle.

- Tu l'avais pas vu venir hein, espèce de garce, lâcha Dean.

Le cadet se releva et se battit au corps à corps avec la créature. Sa force le sonna quelques fois, mais au dernier moment il attrapa l'arme traînant au sol et tira dans la tête de la femme. Après ça, Sam agrippa sa machette pour la décapiter, puis il se tourna vers Dean.

- Ça va ?

- Nan ! hurla l'aîné. Détache-moi que j'explose cette _bitch !_

- Elle est morte, c'est bon.

Il observa son frangin, allongé sur le lit, avec la couverture qui le couvrait jusqu'au torse. Une mine de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du cadet.

- Dean… Pitié, dis-moi que t'as des fringues sous les draps…

Mais pour toute réponse, l'aîné sourit avec amusement.

**XXX**

Une fois libéré, Dean conduit l'Impala, avec le corps de la créature dans le coffre, pour l'enterrer dans la forêt. Sam l'aida dans sa démarche. Pelle à la main, l'aîné questionna.

- Alors, c'était qui cette nana ?

- Aphrodite, la déesse grecque de l'amour. D'après la mythologie, elle a été mariée de force à Héphaïstos, un dieu laid. Mais elle était amoureuse d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre. Hélios l'a trahit en racontant à son mari l'infidélité de sa femme. Se sachant tromper, Héphaïstos emprisonna les deux amants à leur lit, à l'aide de chaînes incassables. Et c'est pour ça que, aujourd'hui, Aphrodite piège les hommes en les ligotant et les tuant. Parce que son mari lui a réservé le même sort à elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Woow, comprit Dean. J'ai failli me taper la déesse de l'amour quand même…

Sam regarda son frère avec son air réprobateur et l'apostropha.

- Ouais, t'as surtout failli mourir, Dean !

- On peut le voir sous cet angle, oui.

- Je ne vois pas sous quel autre angle le voir, gronda Sam.

- Ah moi si…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère comme pour dire « Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

- T'es immonde, Dean.

L'aîné jeta le corps décapité dans la fosse avant de saler ce dernier et de le brûler.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas utile de faire ça, informa le cadet.

- Ouais, mais ça défoule !

**XXX**

Après avoir passé une nuit de repos au motel, les deux frères grimpèrent dans l'Impala, direction le bunker. Derrière le volant, Dean mit en route la radio, et non ses cassettes, ce qui plut à son frère. Mais à peine quelques minutes de route passèrent, qu'une chanson se fit entendre dans les enceintes : « Still loving You » de Scorpions. À l'écoute des paroles, Sam jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Dean qui coupa la musique.

- Foutu amour de merde, grommela ce dernier.

Sam, qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire, avoua.

- J'espère que cette histoire t'aura un peu ouvert les yeux, hein.

- Ouais… Ne jamais choper une brune à robe moulante dans un vieux bar miteux.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, je pensais plutôt…

- Je sais c'que tu pensais, Sammy. Mais cet Aphrodite n'est pas la première nana qui veut me tuer et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. J'ai pas envie d'être un geek comme toi, complètement absorbé par les recherches.

- Le geek en question t'a sauvé la vie, crétin.

- _Bitch._

_- Jerk._

**The End**


End file.
